


[ART] The Air That I Breathe

by mortmere



Series: Rainbow [5]
Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Art, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, outdoors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortmere/pseuds/mortmere
Summary: "Sometimes all I need is the air that I breatheAnd to love youAll I need is the air that I breathe..."- Albert HammondPart Blue of the Rainbow series. Happy Valentine's Day 2020!
Relationships: Ken Hutchinson/David Starsky
Series: Rainbow [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/711396
Comments: 18
Kudos: 35





	[ART] The Air That I Breathe

[ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/7bd01b163e348a90e08241fcde1d54fe/da526554cfd904dc-8f/s1280x1920/7f0750d0e5ab089c4afa6d80b749e28fa41e2835.jpg)


End file.
